


Just Gym Buddies

by cunnilingusbeast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, MAJOR thirsting lol, Muscles, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunnilingusbeast/pseuds/cunnilingusbeast
Summary: The heavy scent of flowery sanitation wipes, sweat, and rubber attached to overpriced workout gear spills out of the doors as Kiku yanks them open.What he doesn't realize is this new routine would introduce him to someone who ends up being more than just eye candy.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Just Gym Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> ya ok so I read another fic with the gym premise and it was so shit I wrote this angrily and didn't expect it to be as long as it is.... hope yall enjoy :'^)

The heavy scent of flowery sanitation wipes, sweat, and rubber attached to overpriced workout gear spills out of the doors as Kiku yanks them open.

It was only recently he adopted the routine of heading to the gym at least three days a week to combat his stress eating that arose from his feverish late night hours of studying. The last final from the spring semester made him dig into his savings and order a meal large enough to feed a five person family. This gave him soft edges that his father pointed out quite rudely all summer. He really had no place to talk, but giving sass back to an Asian father was like asking for a life sentence in the Gulag. 

He eventually lost those edges thanks to hours of hard work in the hot summer sun… but now another semester full of cramming awaited him. Kiku wasn’t going to lose himself this time to those sweet, _sweet_ deals that his Postmates app waved tantalizingly in front of his face this time. 

Scurrying into the locker room and hastily putting away his stuff before he could get distracted by the much more dedicated visitors of the gym, he chose a treadmill to start his cardio workout. Safely tucked into an unpopulated corner where he wouldn’t feel awkward exchanging occasional glances at other people or have to smell any strong B.O. from them either. Perfect.

Turning it on, he sets it to a brisk speed walk. His headphones blast soundtracks from a recent J-Rock band he found, perfect for the pace he was going. 

Then he sees _him_.

A head of dusty blonde hair whips past him, hopping off a treadmill and excitedly going towards the area of the gym where the upper body workout equipment was at. A towel flung over his shoulders and what was probably the world’s biggest hydro flask (covered in **so many** stickers you can’t see its original color anymore) was being swung in one hand. His laugh echoes from him, bouncing off the walls and overcoming the song being blared in his ears. Two more blonde men trot after him laughing almost as loudly. A twinkle of turquoise eyes meet his eyes for a split moment.

Kiku snaps his head in the opposite direction. His **worst** fear in being in places like this was making unnecessary eye contact with strangers. Especially hot ones. 

It took three entire songs for him to get the courage to look out into the direction the man had gone. Searching somewhat hesitantly, he spots him easily amongst his friends. One seems to be spotting him on a bench, shouting encouraging things to him as he struggles to get the barbell back onto its resting place. 

Oh god. 

A light sheen of sweat rests on his golden skin. He’s resting after completing his sweat, his chest heaving as he recovers. The loose tank top barely covers anything, one of the straps falling off a shoulder to fully reveal one of his pecs. His friend grabs the hydro flask, dripping some of the cool water on him. Alfred jumps up, laughing and pushing the smirking man away. The water may have cooled him off but Kiku can feel the heat coiling in his body; how can anyone have biceps that big? His eyes drift down from his biceps to his sculpted shoulders, down back to his chest, and rests on his stomach… it’s quite soft.

Surprising, considering this man seemed to be a gym rat. Maybe he doesn’t like core? Kiku doesn’t mind either way, imagining that extra weight perfect for pinning him down and-

Kiku looks away, somewhere, _anywhere_ , to distract himself before he gets too excited to focus on his own routine. This is a public place! Not a brothel! Although it’d be a damn good one with men like that in it. 

Shaking his head, Kiku changes the song to something more rowdy. His trembling fingers smack the control board of the machine, dialing up the speed to something that will make him focus on his own strained muscles. He has to redirect this blood to somewhere else, **fast**. 

The rest of his workout is finished in a blur. 

Kiku keeps his headphones on even after he finishes his cardio, and he doesn’t even dare go near the machines where the rowdy trio are still at. Scurrying back to the dorms halfway across the campus on his electric scooter, he breathes in the cool fall air in hopes it calms down the frenzy in his veins. 

Just one thought pops into his head as the last song in his playlist finishes: 

_ Damn, I need to go to the gym more often.  _

__________________________ 

The next day, Kiku finds himself back at the gym at the same time as yesterday. This time the scent of the gym hits him differently. His heart races, the tempo of it threatening to get louder than the music emanating from his headphones slung around his neck. 

He rushes to put away his belongings into a locker and practically runs over to the treadmill he was on yesterday. Still no one in that area… perfect. 

Setting it to the same pace, his eyes begin to wander. That same hue of dirty blonde was spotted across the gym, this time in a section of machines for shoulders. Kiku bit his lip. The notes playing in his ears were practically silent in the tension. He desperately wished he had some sort of zoom function on his eyes in that moment. 

Sweat dripped down from the blonde’s forehead, a dark trail being blazed onto his tank top. He grabs his hydro flask, gulping down the water. Kiku watches as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down, wondering what his lips would feel like if they were instead wrapped around his- 

No, wait, let’s not get too excited. 

Kiku breathed in and out slowly. _Focus._

His eyes wandered back to the glorious sight across the room. The man went back to doing shoulder presses, every muscle on his body straining to bring the handles down. With every rep, the glaring lights washed over his flexing arms. God, he bet the man could throw him over his shoulder easily. Over, and over, and over, and… until the man stopped and happened to glance in his direction. Snapping his gaze down to the treadmill’s control board, Kiku felt his cheeks burn. _Just pretend that didn’t happen..._

Quicker to recover this time, it only took one song to regain his confidence. The blonde was now off the machine, stretching. 

_Wait, was he leaving already…?_

Kiku felt a slight sinking feeling. He felt a bit silly for it, but it had been a while since he had done anything with anyone thanks to his horrendous school schedule. Can’t really blame himself for being so thirsty as of late. 

Bending over to touch his toes, the blonde takes his time to complete his stretches thoroughly. Showing off every single inch of sculpted body, firm and taut. He had a nice ass, honestly. The tight fabric of the shorts showed the outline of his cock, making Kiku’s mouth go dry. Oh god. The sheen highlights him so well, it’s unfair. How can someone look so good? He probably was the type of guy to get bootycalls on the regular. Kiku nearly moaned out loud when the man went down into a butterfly stretch; his cock was fucking **huge**. He strained his neck trying to get a better angle to see if those shorts would leave a gap good enough for him to get a better look.

No such luck, unfortunately. 

Stretches finished, the blonde picked up his unwieldy hydro flask and marched out of the gym with a grin on his face. How cute, Kiku didn’t notice dimples there before…

It took him a moment to realize he had a _situation_ occurring in his own shorts. He thanks himself for having the foresight to put on a pair that could easily hide this. Turning off the machine and quickly making his way into a stall in the locker room, he anxiously slide his shorts down to his shaking thighs.

It’s been awhile since anyone’s gotten him this excited. He reaches down, his ears straining to make sure no one is in the room. Some people hurry in and out, but thankfully today is a slow day. 

His fingers gently wrap themselves around his length, pumping nervously. He arches into his own touch, trying to imagine those tanned hands around his dick instead. Spreading his legs a little, he strokes himself languidly to work himself up slowly. He doesn’t know when he’ll have a moment to himself like this with two dorm mates… he can already feel precum bubbling up on the head of his dick. A hand covers his mouth so no one can hear his strained sigh. 

Pumping faster now, his hand makes quick work. He sets a rough motion imagining what type of handjob the other man would give him. His hips try to match the swift rhythm, thrusting into his palm and swiping his thumb over the head to spread the droplets of cum. 

It only takes a minute to finish; his excitement coupled with the adrenaline leaves him drained, his chest heaving and his head fuzzy. After recovering, he makes a horrendous realization: he came all over the walls of the changing room. 

Time for cleanup. 

__________________________

  
  


It’s been three weeks now. 

Two weeks of frenzied masturbation in the changing room when he wasn’t smart enough to level his own excitement. Two weeks of eventually lowering his music volume to hear the man’s voice, which rang with genuine excitement and joy when speaking to the other regulars. Apparently his name was Alfred, and he came here almost every single day. Kiku was surprised he wasn’t in some sort of sports teams or weight lifting tournament; he still didn’t know what his major was but in his mind it was “ultimate thirst trap”. 

When he wasn’t being distracted by said thirst trap, Kiku was actually making good progress on his own physique. He was used to fluctuating levels of softness and skinniness. However, he actually had… a firm feeling to his body now? Instead of his legs being toothpicks they actually had a toned physique to them. The rest of his body wasn’t as toned, but he didn’t mind that all his cardio really lent itself to his thighs. 

Approaching the water fountain after another good cardio session, he takes off his headphones to let them rest on his shoulders. The cool water feels good on his hands as it fills his bottle. Nearly smiling thinking about his progress, he jolted when he felt an elbow brush against his.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t meant to bump into you, dude,” The other man says with a wide grin. 

Kiku nearly has a gay heart attack.

“I- um, it’s- it’s ok.” He stumbles over his words like a newborn giraffe struggling to get up. How was he even more handsome up close? 

The tufts of dusty blonde beach curls frame his face perfectly, those turquoise pearls digging a yearning deeper into his heart than any before. His smile and goofy demeanor basically made him a human personification of a golden retriever. Up close, he even noticed some brown roots poking out in the center of his scalp. Wait, was he…?

“Also, just wanted to say hey! My name’s Alfred. I noticed we always work out at the same time, haha.” He scratches the back of his head with a shy grin; Kiku’s heart threatens to leap out of his throat. “You should spot me, my bros aren’t here today and I gotta get my sets in.”

Was this real life? Did he get run over and was now having the best coma dream ever? All Kiku could do was numbly nod and follow him over to the bench press. 

Alfred laughs, throwing in jokes into his jovial one-sided conversation. Kiku is busy trying not to think about how close he is to being able to touch his massive pecs. The blonde lays down on the bench press waiting for the other to spot him. Kiku honestly wasn’t sure if he was the person to help him with such heavy weights, especially with his knees so weak at the present moment, but he wasn’t going to abandon this task at such a pivotal moment. 

With every rep done, Alfred’s muscles bulge and strain right underneath Kiku. He wish he could reach down, although that’d be abandoning his post. Rivulets of sweat coat Alfred’s face and soak his tank top. His grunts and sighs threaten to build a tent into his shorts, which would not be as big of an issue if Kiku had remembered to wash his better pair before today’s workout. Biting the inside of his mouth, he’s mesmerized by the sight before him.

“Ok, all done! Thanks dude, I appreciate it.”

As if snapped out of a trance, Kiku blinks slowly. “Uh, yes. You’re welcome.”

Alfred grabs his hydroflask, chugging from it for a moment before running a hand through his hair. The other man wished he could run his fingers through his hair himself. 

“I noticed you’ve been coming here often. You join one of the teams on campus?”

“N-no, I just wanted to get in better shape.”

Alfred’s eyes run over his body. A jolt of sudden heat travels through his body, making it hard for him to ignore the building tension in his lower area. 

“Really? Damn, I’d say you’re doing a great job then.” He smiles, then gets up from his spot. They’re standing only a few inches apart; at this distance Kiku can’t help but notice the blonde’s about half a foot taller. He gulps.

“Thank you.” Is all he can strain to muster. Usually he’d pride himself on his words. It’s how he got a full ride scholarship and extra grants to give him a comfortable college life instead of budgeting like his peers constantly did. 

However, his words escaped him, replaced with the buzzing of lust in his skull. He needed to leave to the locker room, and _fast_.

“You coming again here tomorrow? I’d appreciate another workout bro when my other bros aren’t here.” He laughs, his grin outshining the sun itself. 

Kiku tentatively steps in the direction of the locker room, knowing he can’t last much longer before his situation becomes obvious. Alfred follows him, eager to befriend him. 

“Uh, yes, I-I… I can do that. I just need to…” Kiku says, his eyes trying to look anywhere but keep finding themselves resting upon his biceps, his shoulders, his face-

“Oh, you heading to the locker room? I was totally just about to head there myself!” He walks towards the room, looking back to Kiku as if to wait for him to follow. 

Kiku inwardly sighs and wishes the himbo could take a hint. He really was like a puppy. 

Making their way into the locker room, Alfred continues to have a one-sided conversation about his major and how he got into the school. Kiku nods and frantically grabs his belongings while keeping an eye out for an empty changing room. Thank god the only other people in here just left. As much as he wanted Alfred to stay he didn’t want to risk destroying any semblance of a friendship they had just formed with the tent building in his shorts. 

Just as luck would have it, the blonde swings an arm around his shoulders while laughing boisterously. Kiku felt his heart pounding in his ears with the blood traveling more urgently down below. He could smell Alfred and feel his muscles pull him in closer. Nearly leaning in just to feel the full power of his embrace, he felt the fabric of his shorts tighten. 

_Oh no, oh no-_

“C’mon man, don’t be so quiet! You’re practically a regular around here, too!” He laughs, the noise more heavenly than any J-Rock he can find and simultaneously dragging him down into hell. 

_Please, just let go, you don’t know what you do to me-_

Kiku struggles to move, his eyes moving from Alfred to one of the changing rooms. He can smell mint in Alfred’s breath. He’s sure he’s a bright beet red by now. “I- I need to…”

“Oh, my bad, dude!” Alfred releases him, waving his hands apologetically. _Finally._

“I-it’s okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kiku nearly faints, his legs wobbling as he steps towards the changing room.

“Yeah, tomorrow!” Alfred almost looks like he’s a kicked puppy, his face clearly communicating he wanted the conversation to last longer. 

Then he looks down to his water bottle, noticing the lone Miku Hatsune sticker on its cheap plastic surface. His overjoyed smile sneaks back onto his face. 

“Woah, nice sticker by the way- oh.” 

Oh no.

The situation seems to be clear to him. Kiku panics, covering up his ordeal with his bag and bottle while slinking into the changing room. 

“I-I’m sorry, please forget this ever happened…” 

He wanted to scream. Possibly even throw himself into the nearest garbage disposal. All he did was stand there looking at his shame once behind the curtain. That remorseful, silent moment did not last long however. 

“Alfred?” Kiku looks up, his eyes wide. His mouth hangs open and his blood rushes back to his face and groin. 

He enters the changing room, peering back behind him as if to check for people coming in. The curtain falls behind him, his shadow casting itself over Kiku. He’s frozen in place, not sure what the other man is up to. 

With one swift movement, the blonde pulls down Kiku’s shorts. His erection pops out into the warm air. Kiku gasps. 

“Let me take care of this for you, please?” Alfred says quietly, his voice barely a whisper. He didn’t think he was capable of being so quiet. 

Kiku could never say no to those begging turquoise eyes. He nods slowly, still not sure what the other is planning to do. At least he’s not running away screaming like in his imagined worst case scenario. 

Alfred goes down to his knees. He closes his eyes and slowly runs his tongue over his length, the wet surface of his tongue sending shivers down his spine. Kiku quickly grabs Alfred’s head for balance, finally relishing the soft texture of his hair. His head rests against the cool wall behind him, eyes half lidded and trained on the beautiful sight below. 

Sucking on the head of his cock, Alfred’s tongue works itself around his length. Then he rapidly engulfs every inch into the warmth of his mouth; Kiku’s legs begin to tremble, a groan springing out of his mouth. He thrusts into Alfred’s mouth, yearning to feel more of that incredible heat wrap itself around him. Alfred moans around him, not holding him back from fucking his mouth hungrily. 

“Mmf...nn… Alfred…” Kiku whispers, gasping as he feels his cock touch the back of Alfred’s throat. _Oh god, so close._

Suddenly, the suction around his cock becomes a hundred times more intense as if a vacuum hose had replaced the blonde’s mouth. Kiku nearly falls, being held up by Alfred’s strong hands. He gasps and moans as his own hands clutch onto the blonde’s head for dear life. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Alfred makes quick work of the other man. Streams of cum shoot into his throat, his length aching as it fills the heat. The blonde doesn’t slow his pace as he comes, though. He keeps it up until every last drop has been sucked out, his tongue mercilessly wrapping itself around every inch of his throbbing cock. 

It isn’t until Kiku is practically limp in his grasp that Alfred finally stops. Sinking into his embrace, the raven haired man sighs contentedly. He feels two muscular arms wrap around his sore body. Kiku can barely feel his dick since Alfred managed to suck his soul right out of it. He welcomes the warmth from Alfred’s body even though the post workout sweat may be rubbing off of him. He can always shower later. 

One hand rubs the small of his back. If he wasn’t so spent he’d be hard against just from the sensation of the large hands holding him close to those chiseled deltoids and pecs. Timidly, Kiku rests a hand on his soft stomach. It was a cute contrast to other parts of his figure.

“Ahaha… sorry if that was uncalled for.” Alfred finally spoke up. He let go of Kiku, still keeping him close with his hands on his shoulders. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry for being weird about the entire situation.” Kiku smiles, all the tension finally slipping from his body. Sometimes you just need someone to suck the soul out of your cock to get to know them, no biggie. “I should have talked to you sooner.”

Alfred blushes, his glimmering eyes looking down at the floor shyly. “I should’ve, too, I guess. I thought you were being quiet cause you thought I was annoying. Guess I was blue balling you the entire time. Oops.” He chuckles, scratching the back of his head again nervously. 

Kiku instinctively reaches towards him, delicately running his fingers through his damp beach curls. “No, the fault was mine. I had a lot of chances to speak to you but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. I came here more often because of you, actually.”

“Wait, really?” The blonde’s eyes widen, his mouth forming an ‘O’. It was a cute look on him. “I mean- I come here nearly everyday but, like… a week ago I saw you and wished I had noticed sooner. My buddies usually dick around with me too much for me to notice some major hotties walking around.” 

Now it was time for Kiku to be surprised. “A major hottie…?”

“Yeah! Dude, when I saw you I was all, like, fuck! And stuff. And, like, I had to find out if you were single and up to mingle or not.” 

Kiku laughs, the eloquence of the blonde amusing him. “Thank you. I’ll admit I’ve been checking you out for quite a while now, too.”

“What!? Really? Well, in that case, will you go out with me? Like on an actual date and everything.” Alfred grinned, some nervousness still in his expression. The grip of his hands on his shoulders tighten slightly. 

The other man reaches up to one hand and grasps it gently. “Of course. I’m free on Friday.” 

“Woah! Holy shit, I mean- fuck yeah! I mean- uh, thank you? I’ve got a car, I’ll pick you up whenever. There’s a mall nearby with a movie theatre and restaurants so whatever you wanna do I’m cool with.” He grins, his metaphorical tail wagging excitedly. He really was a human golden retriever. 

“Sounds wonderful. Now, I think we need to clean this up, and… I can take care of you if you want.” Kiku shyly offered, looking down to Alfred’s shorts. 

Alfred’s face turned red. He nodded, yanking down his shorts to reveal his dick leaking with precum. Kiku had to hold in a gasp; it was a good size and width. He definitely needed to get back into the habit of stretching himself with some toys to make sure he could fit it.

Wrapping one hand around his length, he began stroking it enthusiastically. He bent down, licking the bead of cum off the head of his cock. Alfred whined, his hips thrusting into his grasp. Going a few inches in further, Kiku sucked on the taut skin with his hand still pumping him swiftly. It didn’t take long before strings of cum covered his face and hand, with Kiku opening his mouth to capture as much of it as possible into his hungry mouth. 

“U-unh… fuck… that was so quick… you’re so good at this…” Alfred groaned, his eyes glazed over with lust. 

Kiku shook his head, licking the cum off his fingers and cleaning any remaining fluids off his face. “That wasn’t all I can do, really. I’d be more than happy to show you more tomorrow after our date.”

“Really? I’d love to see that.” Alfred grins weakly, still recovering from his orgasm.”

“If you can wine and dine me well enough.” Kiku says with a small smile. He gets up and dresses himself, grabbing his belongings. He slips out a pen and rips a page from one of his notebooks in his bag.

Before he leaves, he looks back down at Alfred who’s barely beginning to slide his shorts back on.

“Make sure to pick me up at 6 p.m. sharp.” 

The blue curtain cascades behind him with his exit, a paper with his number on it the only trace of his presence in the room now. The blonde picks it up, and then fist pumps the air.

“Fuck yes!” 

___________________________

_5:55 P.M., Friday_

Kiku adjusts his auburn jacket and plaid scarf. Alfred should be here in a few minutes, hopefully. He seemed like the type to come rushing in a few minutes late, but Kiku had a feeling his excitement would push him to be on time. 

Combing his hair into place for the tenth time, he looks over himself.

_Not bad, not bad at all._

His fall themed outfit was perfect for tonight’s weather. Not to mention the confidence oozing off of him was sure to win him the prize he wanted at the end of tonight. The date had been in his mind for the past day and a half ever since he left that gym. Even when reviewing countless formulas and mind numbing assignments, the thought of those arms around his body, pushing him into the soft covers of the bed, working him open… 

He shouldn’t get too excited yet. This wasn’t the time for a quickie in the bathroom, he wanted to be more classy than that. 

Kiku grabbed his shoulder bag and checked his phone. It was 6 P.M. on the dot now.

_Knock knock._

“Right on time.” He smiled, going to answer the door. A familiar smiling face greeted him. 

“I-I got here on time just like you asked!” He huffed, obviously having just sprinted over here. “Here, this is for you.”

A bouquet of red roses and violets sprung into his view. Kiku took the gift, his eyes wide. 

“Thank you, I love these.” He says, taking in their fragrance happily. A small smile blooms in his face. 

“Haha, yeah, I thought I’d get them to make up for that fact I kinda vacuumed your dick before even asking for your name. What… is it by the way?” He scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin. 

An amused noise came from Kiku. He was beginning to wonder how long it would take him to ask. “It’s Kiku. I’m a computer engineering major.”

“Oh, cool! Holy shit, you should help me with my new gaming setup sometime. I’ve been meaning to put it together for a while now.” Alfred said this with wonder and excitement sparking his eyes; it made Kiku want to reach out and pat his head. 

After having a lengthy and enthusiastic conversation around tech setups on the way to the theatre, they arrived at their destination. Kiku was pleasantly surprised to be able to travel in such a nice car; there was a part of him hoping Alfred would offer to cover his ticket or their theatre food at least if he was able to afford a brand new Tesla. He spent all of his snack money on figurines to discourage himself from binging again… Great move, past Kiku. 

“Here, lemme cover you.” Alfred took out his wallet, sliding his card under the clear glass to the cashier. “To make up for blue balling you for weeks on end.” 

Laughing softly, Kiku shook his head. “No, no, it was my fault for not approaching you sooner. Thank you for covering, I appreciate it. I can cover next time.” 

“Dude! It’s no big deal, really. I get an allowance from my dad, I can cover whenever.” He grabs the tickets from the cashier, and then swings an arm around his shoulders; Kiku almost jumps, not expecting such a bold move. 

“O-oh…” Is all he can muster. His cheeks are on fire, his brain is on fire, the world is on fire… maybe he shouldn’t have worn the jacket? Those biceps around him was making the crisp fall air turn into a summer heatwave.

Leading the way as oblivious as possible to Kiku’s plight, Alfred led them to the room showing their flick. Kiku was disappointed when his arm left its resting place; he sat down, sighing inwardly. Looking up at Al who seemed to be shuffling from foot to foot, he tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Uh, um, okay, so I’m gonna grab our snacks and shit. You want anything?”

“A salt covered pretzel and a small sprite, thank you.” The raven haired man scratched his cheek with a slightly concerned expression. “Is there anything wrong…?”

“Um, no! Nope, I’m good dude. The goodliest to ever good, bro. Anyways-” He stumbles out of the room, nearly tripping over someone sitting in their chair. His heavy breathing made it an especially comedic scene which would’ve made Kiku laugh if it wasn’t for the fact he was on a date with the man. 

Looking down at the ticket he had in his hand, Kiku realized the potential source of Alfred’s discomfort.

It was a horror movie centering on a demonic entity possessing an abandoned school.

Kiku _had_ asked Alfred several times if he was ok with horror movies over their texts… and he _did_ say it was perfectly fine with confidence. Maybe he should have suggested watching one of the many generic superhero movies that were out? Yes, he would have trouble paying attention since their scripts are basically copied and pasted but it would be better than his date squirming in his chair. Although....

The thought of Alfred clinging to him for most of the film brought a smile to his face. It wasn’t every day you got a cute bear holding you so closely. 

When the blonde returned bearing great bounties of gifts Kiku smiled as he took his share. Alfred settled down, holding his large popcorn and soda closely to himself. Kiku lifted the arm of his chair in between them to allow Alfred the opportunity to sneak closer if he so desired.

It wasn’t until twenty minutes into the movie after endless advertisements/trailers that the demonic apparition began to make its entrance. Kiku could feel Alfred _slowly_ lean into him, centimeter by centimeter. He could feel the heat creep back onto his face and his heart pace quicken. When Alfred jumped at the first scare, Kiku took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him protectively. The blonde buried his face into his chest, his hands clutching onto his jacket. For someone usually so confident it was adorable seeing this side of him. Patting his head, Kiku smiled. He needed to take him to more horror movies in the future.

By the time the movie was finished, Alfred was practically in his lap. It was a bit stifling since his frame was much bigger than his own, but he didn’t mind if it meant being smothered by his muscles. The cute whimpers he made almost tempted Kiku to do unholy things in that theatre. 

“Oh my fucking god… it’s done. It’s fucking- it’s over. Thank fuck.” Alfred whispered at the ending credits. He got up slowly as if he just woke up from a coma.

“Did you like it?” Kiku said with a satisfied smile.

” **Oh yeah, TOTALLY…** _Yep._ Movie of the year. Super awesome, sleeping with the lights on toni- I mean, super great. Yeah.” He runs a shaky hand through his hair, a bewildered half-grin on his face. 

Kiku feels a twinge in his heart, poor puppy. 

Getting up and grabbing his trash into one arm, he uses his free hand to gently take one of Alfred’s. He perks up at this, his smile widening. Kiku smiles back at him, and they make their way out of the theatre.

In the car, Kiku is sad to part ways with his hand. It was warm and inviting… he didn’t want the night to end so soon. Looking out at the window silently as the buildings pass by, listening to Alfred tell him another ridiculous story about his fraternity, he wanted this moment to last forever. It’s been far too long since he made the time to spend time with someone while not studying. It’s been _especially_ too long since his last proper date. Thanks to most college students’ budgets being ridiculously puny, most of his “dates” with other alumni have been sitting around a laptop watching Netflix while eating pizza. This time he’s with someone who not only gives him heart eyes but can actually _afford_ to cover his dates.

“Hey, um…” Alfred parks the car, looking over to Kiku with the biggest puppy eyes. “I know you’re probably busy studying even on the weekends, but did you wanna get a hotel room for the night?”

_How can I say no to a face like that?_

Kiku felt his heart pace quicken. Several thoughts popped into his head, some of them scrambling to remember if he had any obligations the next day; the others were doing their best to not care. 

“Yes, that’s fine with me.” He says with a small smile, before doing something completely impulsive.

With one smooth motion, he reaches for Alfred and pulls him in for a hungry kiss. Their lips clash, and their teeth clack softly from the rough contact. Kiku can feel a fire building in the core of his stomach encouraging him to go further. His hands find themselves in Alfred’s hair, tugging lightly. Alfred whimpers softly and Kiku opens his eyes for a moment to see that, well, the other man was just as excited as he was. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Kiku struggles to even his breathing before uttering out a sentence.

“I… I think we should start driving to the hotel before we end up doing anything in this car.”

“Uh, yeah… haha, although it’s kinda ironic you’re the one to say it. Usually I’m the one to… ya know...” Alfred says, blushing as he runs a hand through his now messy waves. He fiddles with the car and starts heading to the hotel, his eyes peeking over at Kiku with a small smile springing up on his face each time. 

_Bashfulness looks cute on him._ Kiku nestles back into the chair, his heart still thundering in his ears. 

It’s only a five minute drive... although both of them were squirming the entire time, resisting the urge to reach over to the other. Upon arriving, they both rushed to get out almost sprinting to the check-in desk. The clerk could tell from their expressions they were in a rush and did their best to check them in, tossing them the card to their room. One bed, with a mini fridge and a cute little kitchenette.

Kiku would usually inspect a hotel room before even thinking to lay down but he didn’t care this time. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, he grabbed Alfred by his red jersey and pinned him against the wall. Hungrily kissing him, he sucked on his bottom lip until he heard a soft whimper from Alfred. He slightly opened his eyes, greeted by the most beautiful sight: Alfred squeezing his eyes shut, his brows furrowed and a coating of blush over his olive skin. Up close, the raven haired man could see every freckle, along with those brown roots poking out from beneath his blonde waves. Every movement put more strain on the blonde(?) starting to bring out that sheen Kiku loved. It was almost like they were back at the beginning in that gym. 

But now it’s just him and this hunk in a hotel room together. Even in his wildest fantasies he didn’t think this could happen. 

Feeling his hard-on tenting in his jeans, Kiku pushed his leg in between Alfred’s legs making him groan. His rough hands grabbed Kiku’s hips pushing him forward for more contact. Rutting against his leg, Alfred groaned into Kiku’s mouth. Tentatively, Kiku licked Alfred’s lips and found himself allowed in with another heavy groan. Swiping his tongue over his teeth, Kiku sucked on Alfred’s tongue to draw out more of those delicious noises. Just as he predicted, the other man writhed in his grasp, desperately trying to get under his clothes and increasing his frenzied rutting.

“Gentle, gentle…” Kiku gasped, pulling away. Alfred stopped hesitantly, his deep turquoise eyes glazed over with lust.

He put his leg down and grabbed Alfred’s hand, guiding him towards the bed. He genuinely wasn’t expecting the other to be so submissive. Was this his first time hooking up with someone? He could tell it wasn’t his first time _ever_ but he seemed to be inexperienced with fast encounters like this. 

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he squeezed Alfred’s hand softly.

“I know you want to undress me, but I want to see you undress first.” Kiku purred, his voice low and soft. 

He could feel Alfred’s pulse quicken in his grasp. His thumb was rubbing gentle circles into the palm of the other man’s hand, releasing it to let him do the task. Alfred ran his other hand through his hair, nodding after taking a moment to think. 

“O-okay.” Is all he managed to mutter before practically ripping his jersey off, tossing it into a corner of the room. Before he could raise the hem of his shirt over his head, Kiku frowned and spoke up.

“Slower.”

“Oh…” Alfred said, gulping. He was clearly flustered, not used to this type of attentive foreplay. 

He gradually lifted the hem over his soft stomach, Kiku saw an undyed brunette happy trail leading to an enthusiastic tent in his jeans. He bit his lip at the sight. Once the white fabric peeked over his nipples, Kiku began palming himself. He wanted to latch onto them so badly. His pecs practically bounced out of the fabric cage once the hem went over his head. Once the shirt was tossed aside, it was time for the main show. 

Alfred’s hands were trembling now, making him have some trouble with unbuttoning his jeans. Kiku leaned forward, grabbing him by his belt loops and finishing the task himself. Patience be damned. 

With a quick zip, the tent in Alfred’s pants almost bounced out, only contained by his… Fortnite themed trunks? Anyways, Kiku took his time easing Alfred’s erection out. Whimpering and grinding against his palms, one of the blonde’s hands found itself in his raven locks. This made Kiku hum, relishing the rough palms against his scalp. Kiku palmed at the tent, tracing his mouth along the length. His hot breath fanned against the fabric; he could feel how thick the other was beneath that tight fabric. It made Kiku’s toes curl.

Sucking on the bulge, he left wet marks across the length. The warm muscle of his tongue circled over each centimeter. Every inch closer to the head made Alfred grind against his mouth more desperately, only steadied by the firm grasp of his hand on his hip. 

“Gentle now, puppy.” Kiku murmured, stopping as he realized what slipped out of his mouth.

Looking up to see if Alfred was into it, Kiku was greeted by a flushed face. Alfred looked to the side for a moment, bashful, and nodded to encourage the other to go further. 

“You’re such a gentle puppy, that’s what makes you so cute.” He breathed these words onto the head of his cock, punctuating the sentence with a wet kiss to his tip. 

Alfred’s knees turned into jelly, a loud whimper slipping from his lips. Kiku was surprised by this turn of events, but now extremely excited to see how long Alfred was willing to play the role.

Running his hands over the blonde’s trembling thighs, he grabbed the elastic band of the trunks with his teeth and pulled down. The gasp from Alfred made Kiku smile; he continued to lavish his length with slow, continuous licks. Using the underside of his tongue, Kiku travelled back up to the tip and engulfed Alfred’s length in one fluid motion.

“A-ah, fuck…! Holy shit, you’re so good…” Alfred moaned, both of his hands tangled in his raven locks. His eyes were trained on the sight below with Kiku bobbing his head up and down his cock. 

Gently thrusting his hips with the rhythm of Kiku’s motions, Alfred threw his head back and let himself be immersed in the glorious pleasure. The hot cave of Kiku’s mouth engulfed him, a wet tongue wrapping around his cock and the back of his throat greeting his tip every time he thrust forward. It was like heaven. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. 

With a gasp, Kiku slid off. A string of saliva still connected his mouth to the twitching cock in front of him. 

“W-wait, puppy.” He said, his voice nearly a whisper. 

Fishing a bottle of lube from one of his jacket’s inner pockets along with a condom, Kiku congratulated himself mentally for always being so prepared. He shrugged the jacket off along with the scarf, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. Once he got to his button up underneath, though, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him intently.

“You can help if you want.” He said with a small smile. 

This seemed to knock Alfred out of his trance. He kneeled down, going straight for his pants. Of course. With needy fingers, he manages to unbutton and zip down his pants and hastily takes them off along with his shoes and socks. Kiku is down to the last button on his top as Alfred attempts to yank down his white briefs. 

“Ah, here.” Kiku leans back, raising his legs. With another strong pull, his briefs are tossed into a corner with the rest of his clothes. 

The sensation of being manhandled by someone with so much strength sent a shiver up Kiku’s spine. Biting his lip, he uncapped the lube bottle and poured a generous amount over his hand to begin slicking himself. Alfred watched, still kneeled before him; his eyes followed his fingers dipping down into the crevice of his ass, his legs spreading to give himself more leverage. Kiku felt two hands come up to cup his rear, making his hand stop for a moment before slipping in a finger. 

He pushed in easily, thanking himself for making sure to keep his toys actively used just in case. As he pumped his finger in and out, he felt another sensation. 

“Mmf…” Alfred wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, sucking on it before swiftly taking in the rest of his length. 

“A-ah- Alfred!” Kiku gasped. His back arched, and the intense heat of the other’s mouth made it hard for him to concentrate on fingering himself. 

Grabbing one of Alfred’s hands, he slathered some of the lube onto his fingers and coaxed them into his entrance. The blonde caught the hint and pushed in his index. Matching the rhythm of his bobbing head, his finger stretched Kiku and plunged into him quickly. It didn’t take long before a second entered, followed by a third. 

Kiku moaned, his hands weaving themselves into Alfred’s dirty blonde waves. He could feel his core tighten and the muscles of his insides contract around the other’s fingers. Alfred’s mouth didn’t help much with the heat and slickness of his tongue brushing against those nerves so deliciously. 

_He was so close…_

“Alfred, wait…!” Kiku strangled to choke those words out, his hands grabbing Alfred’s face and removing him from his cock. “I… I wanted to go further. If that’s okay with you.”

Alfred’s eyes lit up like a McDonald’s sign at night. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s cool with me.” He licked his lips, and removed his fingers to lick those too. Kiku blushed, watching him clean the lube off each digit. “Woah, tastes like cherry. Pog.”

“Pog?” Kiku’s eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion; his question was never answered though since Alfred decided to scoop up Kiku into his arms. 

Completely mesmerized by the action, Kiku’s eyes shot wide open. He could feel his heart thundering in his ears. Those broad shoulders and defined biceps were gently carrying him to the center of the bed, laying his head on one of the pillows… if he wasn’t completely sober he’d swear he was having a drunk wet dream. 

Settling upon the not so plush sheets of the bed again, he sighs softly. He reaches up, caressing the muscles that just held him. His hand trails down to Alfred’s pecs and squeezes the surprisingly soft muscle there. This makes Alfred nearly squeak, his hands fumbling with the lube bottle and condom.

He manages to get the condom out of its wrapping and finally wrestle it onto his dick. Kiku enjoys taking this time to fondle the blonde’s chest, running the tips of his fingers over those dark nipples and teasing them. He wanted to hear more of those groans. He could feel Alfred squirm underneath him, his hands slipping when his fingers circle around the buds of his nipples. Kiku massages the pecs, in awe of how they easily fill his hands. They even bounced when he played with them.

“Having fun down there, dude?” Alfred said, half grinning. The condom was now fully over his cock, and one hand was busy smearing lube across his length. 

“Yes, actually.” Kiku smiled back, taking the opportunity to go down lower and squish the soft skin of his belly. 

This made Alfred jump slightly, a flustered expression making the red rise back into his cheeks. 

“W-woah! Didn’t expect you to go there.”

“Why not? I find this cute.” Kiku says this as his hands go over Alfred’s love handles. 

“Most people don’t, haha… um… oh yeah my dick.” Alfred took a complete 180, almost surprised by the presence of his own penis. “You ready?”

Kiku answered this by spreading his legs as far as possible, his hands reaching down to stretch himself wide open for the other man. “I am.” 

“Oh fuck.” Alfred groans and immediately grabs his thighs, sliding himself closer. 

He pushes in, the intrusion making Kiku’s eyes roll back. It’s been **far** too long since he’s been able to do this. With every new inch, he fights the urge to clench around the throbbing length. Once their hips are flush together, Alfred leans down and starts to kiss Kiku’s neck. He sucks and nips at the sensitive skin, the pulse of the other man running underneath his lips. 

“Please, puppy, move…” Kiku moans, his legs wrapping around Alfred’s waist. 

Alfred groans, his hips jutting forward in a powerful thrust. Kiku arches, his voice going up by three octaves. The blonde’s thrusts leave him breathless; Kiku runs his hands all over his body, each toned and soft curve given desperate caresses. Alfred’s hands grab Kiku’s hips, lifting him up for a better angle. His thrusts amp up and send waves of pleasure that make Kiku’s vision spark. 

“A-ah-! Faster, please…! I want… more…” Kiku gasps, his arms clinging around Alfred’s shoulders.

The larger man obeys, pumping in and out of him at a speed that leaves Kiku trembling and whining. The sounds of skin against skin accompanied by their hungry wails fill the room. Kiku’s nails dig into Alfred, dragging a low, deep growl from him. This makes Kiku whine, wrapping his limbs Alfred to feel his hot skin against his own. It felt like a dream to have all those muscles on top of him, _burying_ himself inside him, plunging deeper into him. Kiku felt himself contract and relax with the rhythm of Alfred’s thrusts, the coil in his stomach winding tighter. 

“I’m… close…” He moaned into Alfred’s ear. 

“Me too… ugh, fuck!” Alfred gritted his teeth, one hand reaching down to pump Kiku’s cock. 

The last few thrusts were erratic; when the blonde finally spilled himself, he whimpered and continued to stroke Kiku. It took the other man only a second longer to finish. With a strangled gasp, ropes of cum coated Alfred’s hand and spilled onto his stomach. 

Their chests heaved, and for a few minutes they laid there together in post coital bliss. It wasn’t until Alfred rolled over to the side that he pulled out. 

“S-sorry… should’ve pulled out earlier but I got tired, haha.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead, his blonde waves curling around his face. If Kiku had more energy he would reached over and played with them. “You, uh, want any water? I think they should have cups in the cabinet or something.”

“No, I’m ok. I just want sleep now.” Kiku mumbled, rolling over and nuzzling Alfred’s chest. 

“I still need to take the condom off dude!” Alfred laughed, patting Kiku’s back before getting up and cleaning himself off. 

Kiku frowned at the loss of heat. He decided to grab the blankets and curl into them; this was thwarted by the fact that they were tucked so tightly into the mattress it was impossible for his still sore limbs to pull them out. So he just laid there and waited for Alfred to come back.

“I know you said you wanted to sleep but I got a cup of water just in case.” Alfred says, his Fortnite trunks back on. Dear fucking god. 

Thankfully he easily rips out the blankets from their tucked prison. Unthankfully, Kiku had to roll around a bunch so the blankets weren’t underneath him. He made a mental note to remind Alfred next time to untuck them before they started doing anything. 

Kiku reaches over to the nightstand to grab a sip of the cool water; he didn’t realize how absolutely dried his throat was. Getting your guts scrambled like that does that to you. He also put his briefs back on, content to have his man pillow back. 

“You really like my tits, huh?” Alfred said with a grin, his only answer being Kiku nuzzling him. 

Laughing softly, he nestled into their blanket nest. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep.

__________________________________ 

_11:03 A.M., The Next Morning_

Kiku slowly opens his eyes, his body sore as all hell. 

He yawns and attempts to stretch before remembering he’s trapped between two burly arms. He’s not complaining though. He stretches his neck to try and see what time it is. 

_I don’t think I have anything to do today… I think._

If only he could reach over to his phone and check his calender…

“Alfred…”

He snores.

“Alfred!” 

His eyelids flutter open. A small pout forms on his face. 

“Ungh…?” His hands start tracing small circles on his back. Kiku fights the urge to fall back asleep. 

“Alfred, my phone. I need to check my calendar.” Kiku tries to point at his phone on the nightstand, booping Alfred’s nose in the process.

“Pfft, ok.” The other man yawns like a banshee and stretches, releasing his hold on Kiku. He grabs Kiku’s phone and hands it to him.

Upon opening his calender app, Kiku nearly has a heart attack. He jumps up from the bed and starts gathering his clothes from the floor. 

“Uhh… is everything ok, babe?” Alfred says sleepily, blinking slowly in confusion. He motions to get up, then sinks back down into the pillows. 

“I have a study group I forgot about that’s meeting at the library at noon.” He replies, fumbling with all the buttons. Why didn’t he wear leggings and a simple t-shirt? Next time he’s wearing leggings and a t-shirt. 

“Oh. I’ll get ready so I can drop you off then. My bad.” Alfred says this somewhat sheepishly, scratching his head. Kiku felt sorry for waking him up so abruptly.

“No, no, it’s not your fault. I should have set an alarm.” Kiku gently grabs Alfred’s hand when he stands up. “Thank you, though.” 

Alfred’s sleepy mind struggles to comprehend the soft gesture. Leaning forward, he leaves a chaste kiss on Kiku’s lips. “No problem, least I can do.” He leaves to get ready in the bathroom.

In half an hour they arrive at the library, ready for the day ahead. Alfred parks his car; he’s been quiet during the entirety of the ride back. 

_Was it because I woke him up too early? Or that I have to go study instead of staying longer?_

He walks over to Alfred, taking his hand. This seems to make him perk up a bit. 

“We can take our time to walk over to the library since we’re early.” Kiku smiles. He’s surprised when Alfred laces their fingers together and smiles back, making roses bloom on his cheeks. 

“I’d like that.” 

They make their way to the library with a slow, strolling pace. Alfred is bouncing with every step, back to his cheerful self and spouting two hundred words per minute. Kiku leans his head against his shoulder; he’s never gotten this attached to a hook up. But he just gets so drawn into his words, his smile, his touch… it’s like they’ve known each other forever. Their interests surprisingly aligned with their love for videogames and tech. Every time their eyes meet it puts butterflies into Kiku’s stomach, as cliche as it may sound. 

The sweet moment ended when they got to the doors of the library, the cool air conditioning washing over them when they slid open. 

“Have fun studying? I mean, I sure don’t, but anyone who studies on Sunday might.” Alfred laughs, looking over at the shorter man with a sad look in his eyes. 

“I won’t be long. It’s just a short review session. If you’re free this evening we can grab dinner somewhere.” Kiku says, trying to hide the fact he’s already aching at the thought of separating. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” The blonde says this, then dips down and kisses Kiku sweetly. 

They stay there for a long moment, relishing the simple contact of their lips connecting. Kiku wraps his arms around Alfred’s neck. He feels those comforting arms winding around his waist. With a sigh, they break apart. 

“I’ll text you when I’m done.” Kiku says, running his hand through that messy hair one last time. 

With a short wave, he leaves his newfound lover. Alfred waves back, looking like a lost puppy without him. He hears him shout one last thing before the doors slide closed behind him.

**_“LOVE YOU BABE!”_**

Fireworks go off in Kiku’s brain; his embarrassment makes his face turn into a bush of roses again, and he trots off to get into the elevator to reach the third floor before anyone realizes the man outside is shouting at him specifically. 

Once inside the quiet space, he smiles to himself and laughs.

“I love you, too, you idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not play around more with this college au, I actually wanted to involve the awesome trio more and have prussia and denmark be more like america's wingmen but that didn't end up happening oops,, 
> 
> thank u all for reading btw! I know this is one long ass one shot but I kinda hate leaving people waiting for new chapters lol


End file.
